battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Burning Off Energy
"Burning Off Energy" is a November 22, 2014 thread that leads into "I Am Out." Summary Full Text Tezzeret Verdile: 'Tezzeret felt Melira tug on his sleeve. “You want to go for a walk?” She nods back to him. “Cool, I was thinking of trying something anyway.” Tezz winks at the girl and stands up. Before he get’s to the door he spots Tree enter the great hall. “Treepelt!” He bellows across the hall. “I’m taking the kid on an adventure! You wanna join in?!” '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '''Treepelt glanced up at the shout and saw Tezz waving her over, with the little girl by his side. Her lips curled up in a smile. “Always,” she called back, coming up beside them, flicking her tail excitedly. '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"So… besides letting this little one burn off energy." Tezz pulls Melira onto his shoulders to ride. "I had an experiment I wanted to try. First off are there any bodies of water nearby, and second off, where could I go about finding a staff?" He smiled as they marched through the snow. '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '"Water?" Tree pursed her lips. "Sure, there’s water everywhere, especially after the snowmelt from what Frosti left behind. Just…don’t go to the lake in the northwest." She grew quiet as the memories assuaged her again, but she shoved them off much easier this time around. "And there’s carvers all over the camp. Any of them would be happy to help you shape one." '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"Lake… Is there any particular reason I shouldn’t go there?" He tries asking nonchalantly. "I mean, I’m only going to experiment on larger volumes of water with my bending. And, I suppose I should go back inside and find a carver before we get too far." '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '"It was…" She dropped her gaze to the ground. "It was the lake Pitch brought me to. Where I saw…" She gulped and trailed off. "Bad things happen there," she said firmly. "There are other lakes. Go south. There’s a bigger one." Her attitude grew brighter as she looked around at the branches surrounding them, some fallen and some still growing green. "You need a piece of wood to start with, anyhow. What in Valhalla are you going to do with it?" '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"I was going to turn it into a channel, a staff of the right wood, with this moonstone." He pulls the stone from his pocket. "Should be able to help me focus my water bending. If not, it’ll look pretty neat." Tezzeret smiles at Tree. "I just don’t know where we’d find a hazel tree around here…" '''Treepelt Halfpaw: 'Giving a vague shrug, Tree said, “I’m sure we’ll come across one soon. You know what they look like, yes?” She looked closer at the rock in his hand. “Where did you find that?” '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"This? It’s not too uncommon actually, it’s one of the stones said to be aligned with water. I found it in one of the abandoned stores in the village." He tossed it in the air before placing it back in his pocket. *timelapse to after finding a hazel branch* '''Treepelt Halfpaw: '"Perfect," she said wryly, as Tezz flourished his find. "You’ll be a wizard in no time, Tezz." '''Tezzeret Verdile: '"I’m not a wizard, I’m just Tezz." He smiles wryly as he leads the way back to the fortress. "I hope this works. I really don’t know what I’m going to do with a cool looking stick." '''Treepelt 'Halfpaw: '"Well, ‘just Tezz,’ you know more about this than I do, so why don’t we get back and fix that up for you." Category:Season 2 Category:Events Category:Tezzeret Verdile Category:Treepelt